<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't want to lose our son by tigragrece</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818794">Don't want to lose our son</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece'>tigragrece</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam &amp; Related Fandoms, Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Getting Back Together, Not Beta Read, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:07:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cagalli Yula Athha/Athrun Zala, Lacus Clyne/Kira Yamato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't want to lose our son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Athrun was surprised to saw Kira and Lacus and that Kira looked angry</p><p>"What's going on?" ask Athrun</p><p>Kira slap him</p><p>"Kira..." say Athrun</p><p>"Why are you not with Cagalli right now?" said Kira</p><p>"Because we are not together?" says Athrun</p><p>Lacus tries to calm down Kira who was so angry "She is my sister and you make her hurt right now"</p><p>"What I have done?"</p><p>"Cagalli is at the hospital..."</p><p>"What??"</p><p>"She is pregnant and she is due very soon," says Lacus calmy</p><p>"Athrun you are my best friend but come on how come you have let down my sister... She needs right now"</p><p>"I didn't know about this..." says Athrun he doesn't have lots of stuff to say about this he was just shocked.</p><p>"We should go see her," says Lacus very calmy</p><p>"Yes true that also why we have searched for you"</p><p>They go to the hospital where they wait for the good news where Cagalli has one son.</p><p>Athrun goes see her</p><p>"Cagalli...</p><p>"Athrun, I'm sorry I didn't tell you..."</p><p>"it is mine?"</p><p>"Of course you are the only one"</p><p>He put his knees on the floor "I'm so sorry for not have been at your side, for have left you... For everything, I'm just sorry..."</p><p>"I have to do some excuses myself because of how I have acted not to have to tell you and also why I have given my gold Gundam for the last fight"</p><p>"That was why?" ask Athrun</p><p>"Yes, I don't want to lose our son."</p><p>"I'm sorry Cagalli, I promise now I will not leave you and be with you"</p><p>"Yes Athrun I love you"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>